Temperaments
Sanguine This temperament is associated with extroverts, talkative characters, and optimists. These characters have appealing personalities and are the life of any party. They have good senses of humor and are usually gifted at Storytelling. Sanguine characters are enthusiastic, expressive, and emotional. Wide-eyed, innocent, and curious, these characters live in the present and are always sincere at heart. Sanguine characters manage to find the humor in disasters, are always cheery, and are liked by others. Creative and colorful, these characters look great on the surface and have energy and enthusiasm in all that they do. Thriving on compliments, sanguine characters make friends easily and love others. These characters seek to prevent dull moments by providing excitement, and they never hold grudges. Sanguine characters are compulsive talkers with loud voices. Remembering names is difficult for these characters, and they are prone to complaining. It is possible these characters appear too happy to others and, seeming fake, scare them away. Driven by their inner child, sanguine characters are naive and easily get angry. Sanguine characters are disorganized and would rather talk than act. Further, they often forget obligations, have fading confidence, and are undisciplined. Many decisions are based upon feelings. Hating to be alone and needing attention, these characters seek center stage by dominating conversations and energetically interrupting others. These characters often make excuses and have a tendency to repeat stories. It is assumed that the sanguine temperament is caused by blood. Choleric This temperament is associated with extroverts, doers, and optimists. Born leaders, choleric characters are active and have a compulsive need for change. Driven to correct wrongs, they are not discouraged easily and may be unemotional. These characters exude confidence, are strong-willed, and decisive. This temperament causes characters to be organized and task-oriented. Insisting on the productivity of others, these characters seek practical solutions to problems and move quickly to action. Thriving on opposition, these characters have little need for friends or groups and excel during emergencies. Unfortunately, choleric characters may be bossy, impatient, quick-tempered, unable to relax, and refuse to give up even when clearly losing. These characters are too intense, come on too strong, and are inflexible and uncomplimentary. Choleric characters dislike tears and emotions, and are generally unsympathetic. These characters give answers too quickly, dominate more than is good, and are often too busy for their families. Also, choleric characters are impatient with poor performance and have little tolerance for mistakes. Choleric characters are often rude, tactless, and manipulate others. Though these characters may often be right, which they always insist upon, this also makes them unpopular with others. It is assumed that the choleric temperament is caused by yellow bile. Melancholic This temperament is associated with the introvert, thinker, and pessimist. Melancholic characters tend to be deep, thoughtful, and analytical. They are serious, purposeful, and prone to genius. Often, they are talented and creative, with an artistic or musical inclination. Melancholic characters may be philosophical, poetic, and appreciate beauty. Sensitive to others, they may be self-sacrificing, conscientious, or idealistic. This temperament causes characters to set high standards and want everything done right. Their homes are orderly, and otherwise they are persistent, thorough, orderly, organized, and always neat and tidy. This powerful drive is often characterized negatively by others, but melancholic characters often solve problems and surprise others with creativity. Melancholic characters need to finish what they start. Socially, this temperament causes characters to make friends cautiously and stay in the background to avoid attention. These characters are faithful, devoted, and listen well to complaints. Unfortunately, they can be moody and depressed, often remembering or emphasizing the negative. Further, they are self-centered, often in another world, and may have a low opinion of themselves. Melancholic characters are not people-oriented, and prefer to deal with things rather than people. Also, these characters prefer analysis to work. Having a deep need for approval, these characters are hard to please and often set standards too high. Often withdrawn and remote, melancholic characters are critical of others and withhold affection. In characters, this temperament can cause them to be antagonistic and vengeful because they are suspicious of others and dislike those in opposition. This temperament causes characters to be unforgiving and skeptical of compliments. It is assumed that the melancholic temperament is caused by black bile. Phlegmatic This temperament is associated with introverts, watchers, and pessimists. Having low-key personalities, phlegmatic characters are relaxed, calm, cool, and easy-going. Their lives are balanced and consistent. They are quiet but witty, sympathetic, and kind. Good parents, phlegmatic characters are able to take the bad with the good, keep their emotions hidden, and are never in a hurry. Phlegmatic characters are competent, steady, agreeable, and good under pressure, though they often seek the easiest way to get things done. These characters are easy to get along with, pleasant, and inoffensive. However, since they are unenthusiastic, they may be feared or others may worry about them, especially since they are indecisive and avoid responsibility. This temperament causes characters to be too shy, compromising, and self-righteous. Phlegmatic characters are lax on discipline, lack motivation, and are not goal-oriented. They can be lazy, careless, and discouraging to others. These characters would rather watch than become involved. While they watch, however, they are judgmental, sarcastic, and resistant to change. It is assumed that the phlegmatic temperament is caused by phlegm. 12 combinations of temperaments There are 12 combinations of humors result when considering the dominant and secondary humors of a character. Below are the 12 combinations of temperament, listed with the dominant temperament first, followed by the secondary temperament: Sanguine-Choleric Clearly, this type of character is an extrovert who is predominantly positive and in a good or happy mood, though they are also known at times to be exacting and unemotional, driven, intense, and manipulative. The easiest thing to notice about sanguine-choleric characters is that usually they are driven by emotion, yet sometimes are completely unemotional. It is this conflict between emotion and lack of emotion that is striking. Sanguine-Melancholic Since sanguine and melancholic temperaments are opposites, this character feels an inordinate amount of tension in life, usually happy and excited, but occasionally has bouts with depression and pessimism, withdrawing into themselves. These characters are moody, but since they are predominantly sanguine, their moodiness is more public than private, and is observed by others more than any other combination of temperaments. Sanguine-Phlegmatic On the outside, this character is happy, emotional, expressive, and a joy to others. However, these characters are very selective of which emotions they show, and behind closed doors they are characterized as unenthusiastic. It is this contrast that causes others to consider their happiness to be fake. Choleric-Sanguine Oftentimes, this combination of temperaments results in a leader or figure of authority who is liked and respected. While they are predominantly driven to get the job done well and without mistakes, they seem to be very objective and unemotional. Occasionally, emotions shine through and their momentary happiness assures those around them of their competency as a leader who will be effective, but personable. Choleric-Melancholic These characters are likely to become leaders who relentlessly drive others. They view characters as tools to get the job done, and more than any other temperament, demand that the tasks of their followers be performed flawlessly. Some characters respect this type of individual or leader because they and their followers are productive, though they may personally dislike them as this character’s low opinion of others becomes evident. With most characters, reactions are more extreme, usually a combination of admiration and hate. Choleric-melancholic characters are extremely competitive, forceful, and often successful. Choleric-Phlegmatic This combination of temperaments produces characters who are likely to succeed and become leaders or authority figures who care about the finished product, but prefer instead to delegate the responsibility of the task to others of importance around them. Since this leader rarely makes themselves visible or known, some characters consider them to be a disinterested leader. They are driving, but unenthusiastic, and often harbor resentment and bitterness. Melancholic-Sanguine This type of character withdraws from everyone and is exacting, but often is very happy, expressive, or emotional when alone or about their work. While alone, the creative side of these characters often emerges, such as with art or music. These characters are capable, but rarely venturesome, so they usually work well for others. Melancholic-Choleric In most situations, this character is an introvert, though some situations elicit strong responses, which are usually either negative, critical, driving, or manipulative. Ironically, it is during these responses or outbursts when the melancholic-choleric character is happiest. These characters usually prepare twice as well as their foes, so they rarely lose in contests. This combination of temperaments produces characters who are extremely difficult to please, rarely satisfying even themselves, which can make them intolerable to live with. Some of these characters become manic-depressive or sadistic. Melancholic-Choleric characters become angry often. Regarding their families, they emote disapproval and are driven to castigate them for failures and correct their mistakes, though this condemnation and criticism usually accomplishes the opposite effect. Melancholic-Phlegmatic These characters are perhaps the most withdrawn of all, often preferring or wishing for a solitary existence. However, when alone as desired, they are unenthusiastic about almost everything. Phlegmatic-Sanguine This blend of temperaments results in a nonabrasive character who is the easiest to get along with. They are unenthusiastic, calm, relaxed, yet when inspired they become emotional, expressive, and happy. However, they are highly disorganized. Phlegmatic-Choleric These characters are unenthusiastic and avoid responsibility, yet are prone to be irritable, commanding, and leader-like. This type of character does not explode with anger, but just refuses to cooperate. When characters with this temperament become angry, they often restrain their anger, becoming utterly silent, yet clearly upset. Phlegmatic-Melancholic This combination of temperaments causes characters to speak rarely and often makes them gentle. It is common for others to take advantage of phlegmatic-melancholic characters. These characters are rarely angry or hostile, and are often gracious.